Inuyasha and Kagome as Brother and Sister
by Kim Possible
Summary: An Alternate Universe story in which Inuyasha and Kagome share a sibling bond. Chapters 2 and 3 up!
1. Kagome Gets Hurt

****

INUYASHA AND KAGOME AS BROTHER AND SISTER by chibi kyu

Disclaimer: The characters from Inuyasha are the creations and property of Rumiko Takahashi and related enterprises. I do not own them and do not make any profit from this fiction except for my own enjoyment in spending time with them.

My mom wrote this disclaimer for me cause I don't know what a disclaimer is. And I don't know what a profit is. Or enterprises. Cause I'm just a kid. My mom says it's so that people don't take away my money. But I don't have much money, except for $96 which I saved from my allowance and the money I got from my First Communion last spring. And I told her that I didn't think that Rumiko Takahashi would take money away from kids. Mom agreed, but she said I have to do this anyway. So I said, Okay - you do it. So she did.

*************************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 1. Kagome gets hurt...

Once upon a time, there was a brother and sister. Their names were Inuyasha and Kagome. They had a pet cat named Buyo. Inuyasha always protected his little sister. Inuyasha was part dog demon and part human. His little sister Kagome was human. When Inuyasha turned eight, his father gave him a sword called the Tetsusaiga to protect his little sister Kagome and all mankind from monsters or bad people. But the sword was too heavy for him. 

Each day, Inuyasha practiced with the sword his father gave him on his birthday. Every couple of hours, Inuyasha would get hurt. Kagome was always there to help him. Whenever Inuyasha got hurt, Kagome helped to make him feel better. Their mother was worried about Inuyasha so she made him practice five days a week. Inuyasha put out his hand and counted his five clawed fingers and said O.K really soft and sad. Then walked away to go practice some more. 

Kagome watched her brother practice to see if he will get hurt anymore. After a while Inuyasha fell back and hit his head on a tree trunk. Inuyasha cried and cried, until Kagome came running to Inuyasha with a bandage in her hand. When Kagome got to Inuyasha and put the bandage on the back of his head, he felt much better. Inuyasha thanked his little sister. After Inuyasha thanked Kagome, a vampire snuck up on Kagome and stabbed her in the back. "NOOOO!!!" Inuyasha cried. Inuyasha pulled out his sword ready for battle but the Tetsusaiga was still too heavy for him. But he didn't care. Inuyasha sliced the vampire in half and the vampire blew into dust. 

Inuyasha ran inside the house to get some bandage that wraps around your wound. Inuyasha came outside again with a wet cloth to wipe the blood off her back, new clothes because there are bloodstains on her old outfit, and wrapping bandages for her wound. Inuyasha came to Kagome. He took off her clothes, wiped the blood off her back, wrapped the wound and put on her new clothes. Finally Kagome woke up. She found herself against the tree - her wound was wrapped and she was wearing new clothes. Then she found out that her big brother made the pain go away. Inuyasha was worried about his little sister. Inuyasha told Kagome she has been asleep for an hour.

*************************************************************************************************

One day their father said that some day Inuyasha will have magical powers. The next day was Kagome's birthday. Kagome didn't get any presents and she wondered why. Her mother, father, brother, and grandfather who said it was a secret .Day by day, week by week, month by month, year by year, Inuyasha and Kagome grew more friendlier each day. They did everything together. They were the best brother and sister ever until one day their love grew so much that one day Inuyasha practiced punching a dummy doll that he punched right through it. He didn't even notice it until he was done. Inuyasha did tears of joy. He was so happy that he got one of his magic powers, until he did a frown because his friend Kikyo said that she hid a jewel of four souls called Shikon no Tama but she forgot where she hid it.

Inuyasha loved Kikyo very much but not as much as Kagome. Kagome was jealous of him loving Kikyo - all she has to love is her big brother and that's all. She didn't love anyone else but Inuyasha. Kagome and Kikyo were enemies since they were little. They always have the same toys, hair color, clothes, and houses. Whenever they meet, they are always mad at each other. They always fight and get in trouble all the time when they fight. Inuyasha said it gets boring all the time. Then one day their mother and father said that they were going to adopt a big brother for Inuyasha. When the day came they went to the children's center - that's where you adopt people - Inuyasha and Kagome weren't happy about that. They went inside the building. Once they got inside they were surprised to see that there were millions of children in that place. They adopted a big brother for Inuyasha called Sesshoumaru.

*************************************************************************************************

*************************************************************************************************

Author's Note: (10-15-02) I wrote this story cause my mom writes fanfiction stories for Fushigi Yuugi and Inuyasha. She also reads manga to me at night. I watch a lot more anime with my grandma than my mom ever sees, so I figured that writing about it couldn't be that hard. I watch Fushigi Yuugi, Rurouni Kenshin, Ranma, Sailor Moon, Magic Knight Rayearth, Inuyasha, Vampire Hunter D, Blood, The Last Vampire, and Tenchi Muyo. Most of these shows are supposed to be for kids older than me, but Mom says that Grandma is the boss, and if Grandma lets me watch stuff, she's not gonna get in a fight with her. Cause Grandma has "The Slipper." 

Then my mom bought me Inuyasha and Kagome plushies from an anime convention she took me to. Then I started writing this story on the computer after playing with the plushie dolls. Mom was impressed. She said I might be the youngest fanfic author ever - at least the youngest Inuyasha fanfic author. Mom didn't help me with this story at all, cause I don't need her help... except in spelling a couple of words like "accidentally." So Mom says there might be a couple of mistakes in my grammar. But I don't think so. I don't know. I just told her to get me the same yellow envelopes she carries her stories around in. I also put in those little stars that she always puts in her stories. So I guess I'm ready. I hope you will like my story. I'm still writing more chapters.


	2. The Well

Disclaimer: The characters from Inuyasha are the creations and property of Rumiko Takahashi and related enterprises. I do not own them and do not make any profit from this fiction except for my own enjoyment in spending time with them.

My mom wrote this disclaimer for me cause I don't know what a disclaimer is. And I don't know what a profit is. Or enterprises. Cause I'm just a kid. My mom says it's so that people don't take away my money. But I don't have much money, except for $96 which I saved from my allowance and the money I got from my First Communion last spring. And I told her that I didn't think that Rumiko Takahashi would take money away from kids. Mom agreed, but she said I have to do this anyway. So I said, Okay - you do it. So she did.

*********************************************************************************

****

Chapter 2. The Well

Inuyasha and Kagome got used to Sesshoumaru. They always fought everyday. Until one day Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kikyo were fighting in the temple where the well was. Until Kagome accidentally pushed the other three children into the well. Kagome waited and waited for her brother to return from the well but she forgot that they traveled back through time. Years passed for so long that Kagome was already 15 and in High School. Kagome thought where Inuyasha would be right now because she missed her big brother. 

Before, Kagome's mother gave birth to a baby boy. Her mother said that she will name the baby Sota and he will be Kagome's little brother. When Sota was 5 years old he went to Kindergarten. When it was Sota's first day of school he was nervous, but it was Kagome's first day of High School. She just turned 15. Her parents gave her a bow and arrow, and they told her the gift she has was the secret why she didn't get any presents from the past - because it was a magical bow and arrow. It was said that it could cut any body part of someone. So she had to be careful so she wouldn't get hurt. By this time, Kagome was really worried where Inuyasha was. She thought about him all the time - she even told her friends Ashley and Annie about Inuyasha. After every day of school, she would practice with her bow and arrow. Once in a while Kagome would get hurt, but she took care of herself. Her parents were worried but Kagome didn't know they were worried. Kagome wondered why her family will never tell her their secrets. But why did she wonder why?

********************************************************************************

********************************************************************************


	3. Kagome Goes to the Past

Disclaimer: The characters from Inuyasha are the creations and property of Rumiko Takahashi and related enterprises. I do not own them and do not make any profit from this fiction except for my own enjoyment in spending time with them.

My mom wrote this disclaimer for me cause I don't know what a disclaimer is. And I don't know what a profit is. Or enterprises. Cause I'm just a kid. My mom says it's so that people don't take away my money. But I don't have much money, except for $96 which I saved from my allowance and the money I got from my First Communion last spring. And I told her that I didn't think that Rumiko Takahashi would take money away from kids. Mom agreed, but she said I have to do this anyway. So I said, Okay - you do it. So she did.

**********************************************************************************

****

Chapter 3. Kagome goes to the past

Before one day of school Kagome took her bow and arrow and went to the shrine where the well was. She noticed that the well was covered with paper spells so now she couldn't get into the well. But how did Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sesshoumaru get through the well?

Then she noticed Buyo her cat was trying to scratch the well open for Kagome. "Good Buyo." Kagome said in a soft voice, "Good Buyo." Then she noticed that a monster snuck up on Buyo and grabbed him. Kagome screamed on the top of her lungs. Kagome was so frightened that she grabbed her bow and arrow. The monster was ready to swallow Buyo but Kagome aimed and fired an arrow at the monster's arm . She cut off the monster's arm but then she noticed that the monster's arm grew back in its place. The monster dropped Buyo and grabbed Kagome and pulled her into the well.

*********************************************************************************

*********************************************************************************

(11-19-02) Sorry that it took so long to put up these new chapters, but Mom got busy at work and didn't have time to put them up. But here they are now. I'm still working on Chapter 4.

Oh, I almost forgot - Mom made me change my name from chibi kyu to Kim Possible, because she said that no one was able to find chibi kyu on the author list. So now I'm Kim Possible. Hi.


	4. Kagome Finds her Brother

Disclaimer: The characters from Inuyasha are the creations and property of Rumiko Takahashi and related enterprises. I do not own them and do not make any profit from this fiction except for my own enjoyment in spending time with them.

My mom wrote this disclaimer for me 'cause I don't know what a disclaimer is. And I don't know what a profit is. Or enterprises. 'Cause I'm just a kid. My mom says it's so that people don't take away my money. But I don't have much money, except for $96 which I saved from my allowance. And I told her that I didn't think that Rumiko Takahashi would take money away from kids. Mom agreed, but she said I have to do this anyway. So I said, Okay - you do it. So she did.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 4.     Kagome finds her brother.

Kagome woke up - she was in the well. She grabbed her bow and arrow and she climbed out of the well. She noticed that she wasn't home - she was in ancient Japan.

Kagome saw a tree, and on that tree was Inuyasha. There was an arrow through his chest. Kagome fell to her knees crying "Why did you have to go? What did they do to you?!" She stopped crying when she heard something.

"Why did you shoot me, Kikyo?"

Kagome looked up. "Inuyasha, you are alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, dummy."

"You don't get it - I'm your little sister!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Could you at least pull this arrow out of me?"

"But then you would be hurt!"

"This is a seal for me because Kikyo thought I hurt her so bad that she died seven years ago."

An old woman appeared. "Wait, don't take out that arrow!"

But it was too late - Kagome already pulled the arrow out of Inuyasha.

"Ha, ha, I'm free, so now get ready to die!"

"Here!" The old woman threw something at Kagome.

"What is this?"

"It's a rosary. Throw it around his neck and think of a command quick!"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground hard. "You wench, why did you do that? That hurts, you know!"

"But you were going to kill me!"

"Well, I'm not going to kill you if you give me the Shikon Jewel."

"If you keep on fighting with me, you won't get the Shikon Jewel."

"Well, I'll have to kill you then."

"You two shut up!" the old woman said, very angry.

"Don't start fighting with me, old hag, or you're becoming dessert!"

Kagome said to the old woman, "Excuse me, but what is your name?"

"Kaede."

"My name is Kagome."

The day after going through the well, Kagome was going to a tree where Inuyasha was to give him some food.

"Who gave you the food?"

"The villagers gave food for us to share."

"Those people are wimps because they're nice. Especially the women and children."

"Well, are you coming down?"

"No way am I eating that junk."

"SIT!"

"Fine, I'll eat the junk food!"

So Inuyasha and Kagome ate the food from the villagers.

"What's the food from your world like?"

"Don't you remember the food in our world?"

"No, I don't even know what you are talking about… Oh, yeah, do you have that soup in a package?"

"Inuyasha, SIT!!!"

Inuyasha got it from Kagome, and he was screaming in pain alright.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Why do you have to hurt my back at a time like this?"

"I said I didn't mean it."

"Well, quit it!"

Right after that, a crow came and stole the Shikon Jewel right from Kagome's neck.

"That crow just stole the Shikon Jewel!"

"Let's get him before he flies away!"

So Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back with her bow and arrow.

"Ow! Quit poking me with those things!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop."

When Kagome and Inuyasha were on the way, they were too late. The monster crow swallowed the jewel.

*******************************************************************************************************************************  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  


  


  



End file.
